


Трение и вращение

by Leshaya



Series: Серия PWP за авторством BewareTheIdes15 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Armor Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Броня была его религией. Да ладно, как будто никому и невдомёк, что Тони Старк был бы и рад заняться сексом с объектом своего поклонения — но ему никогда ещё не встречался тот, кто спокойно бы это принял.





	Трение и вращение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Torque and Friction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420552) by [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15). 



> Переведено для Stony Bingo на кинк "Секс с броней/в броне".

Если бы Тони поспорил на то, каким Капитан Америка окажется в постели, — чего он искренне не ожидал испытать лично на себе, так что, для начала, вообще не стал бы спорить, — он бы поставил на то, что Стив окажется самым активным активом на свете. И не сильно бы ошибся: несмотря на всё своё наивное очарование, Стив без каких-либо угрызений совести пришпиливал Тони к кровати — или к столу, или к капоту автомобиля — и вытрахивал душу так, что о возможности нормально дышать оставалось только нежно вспоминать. Однако при всём при этом выиграть спор у Тони не получилось бы: каким бы охренительным активом Стив ни был, он с не меньшей радостью переворачивался на живот, давая Тони порулить. И стонал, как настоящая порнозвезда. И, чёрт, как же горячо это было.

Вот чего Тони точно не ожидал — что ему даже в голову не приходило! — что Стив склонен к авантюрам и ненасытен. Надо признать, оба эти качества становились очевидны, стоило только посмотреть под правильным углом: в конце концов, Стив добровольно вызвался испытать на себе непроверенную медицинскую процедуру, которая должна была изменить его тело, ради одного лишь призрачного шанса сразиться с нацистами лицом к лицу. Скучным обывателем его уж точно было не назвать. А благодаря той самой процедуре он стал образцом идеальной мужской физиологии, что, по сути, вылилось в высокое… очень высокое… очень-очень высокое либидо. Если бы проводились соревнования по сексуальному аппетиту, Стиву самое место было бы в NASCAR.

Да это, чёрт побери, настоящая фантастика. Разве что если так продолжится и дальше, жить Тони осталось недолго.

Тони услышал тихое шипение открывшегося тамбура только потому, что буквально каждые тридцать секунд отвлекался на расплывчатые синяки на своём запястье. В памяти сухой травой вспыхивало: как в него, ещё сонного, Стив вдавливал пальцы, как держал своими большими ладонями за руки, за затылок, заставляя лежать смирно, когда хотелось извиваться, чтобы Стив двигался быстрее и сильнее, и как жар волнами покатился по нервам, когда Стив наконец-то дал именно то, что Тони просил, да так мощно, что он, беспомощно вздрагивая, кончил уже прижавшись к самому изголовью. Кое-кто сегодня явно проснулся на альфасамцовой стороне кровати, но Тони не собирался жаловаться.

Стив замер как раз так, чтобы до него нельзя было дотронуться, но и этого Тони хватило, чтобы потянуться к нему, как будто у него было собственное гравитационное ядро.

— Над чем работаешь? — раздалось так тихо, что если бы Тони действительно над чем-то корпел, то пропустил бы вопрос мимо ушей. Стиву почти удалось изобразить невинное любопытство — почти, потому что Тони слишком хорошо его знал.

— Срочного ничего нет. А что? — Тони всё же увильнул от прямого ответа. С каким бы восторгом Стив ни относился к сексу, он очень мило нервничал, если ему приходилось выступать инициатором. Тони не мог отказать себе в удовольствии немного помучить его.

Стив, уже начиная краснеть, неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Впрочем, он не перестал опираться бедром на стол Тони, вроде бы небрежно, если бы от этого так чётко не прорисовывался пресс под чересчур тесной футболкой. Стив и правда освоил искусство соблазнения. Или просто научился тому, как использовать слабости Тони против него самого. Зная Стива, последнее всё же ближе к истине.

— Да так, — он пожал плечами, — подумал, что тебе не помешает отдохнуть или как-то по-другому оторваться от работы.

— «Как-то по-другому оторваться», значит? — Тони вскинул бровь только для того, чтобы полюбоваться, как румянец Стива становится глубже. Он кинул взгляд на часы — не столько ради дела, сколько ради показухи. — Всего-то два часа прошло.

Стив багровел всё сильнее, но при этом упрямо поджимал губы, потому что боже упаси кому-нибудь заподозрить, что он эгоистично решил добиться чего-то для себя.

— Нам не обя… я вообще-то имел в виду нормально пообедать или хотя бы перекусить, а не… знаешь что, я не всё время этого хочу, что бы ты там себе ни надумал.

— Как бы не так, — повернувшись вместе со стулом, Тони подцепил пальцем шлёвку на джинсах Стива. И раз уж Тони это удалось — и Стив позволил подтащить себя ближе, — значит, все его заверения были грязной ложью. — Ты в любой момент, в любом месте готов перепихнуться. Это входит в мои… — тут ему пришлось остановиться и немного передвинуть позиции в мысленной таблице, чтобы включить туда кофе, который Стив принёс после душа. Впрочем, ещё до конца дня в этой таблице всё несколько раз изменится, — топ-семь самых любимых твоих особенностей.

Стив явно вознамерился что-то сказать: наверное, уточнить, что ещё в этом списке и в каком порядке, — но Тони, не желая ударяться в сопливую сентиментальность, в качестве отвлекающего манёвра засунул руки под футболку Стива сзади. Срабатывало всегда безупречно. Под ладонями перекатывались тугие мышцы, мягкая ткань ползла всё выше: Тони ощупывал рёбра и ловил пальцами мурашки, бежавшие по коже.

— Ты хоть представляешь, насколько возбуждает, — он уже влажно дышал на обнажившийся твёрдый живот, — партнёр, которому вечно мало?

— Я-то полагал, ты понимаешь, что я сплю с тобой, — слишком хрипло для обычной словесной перепалки вырвалось у Стива. Поразмыслив, Тони решил принять его намёк за комплимент: как ни крути, это была правда.

Одна рука Стива легла на его плечо, другая — подхватила под затылок. Она дрожала, как будто от Стива требовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не вцепиться в волосы Тони и не наклонить его ниже, к стояку, упиравшемуся прямо под дуговой реактор. Как чертовски вежливо со стороны Стива. Словно он ни разу не вытрахивал рот Тони, не давая даже продохнуть. 

— Да-да. Именно этого тебе сейчас и хочется, верно? — покусывать края пупка определённо было нечестно, но именно поэтому Тони так это нравилось. И это, и требовательные, жадные стоны, с которыми Стив впивался пальцами в его плечи. — Разложить меня прямо тут, на столе. Или на полу. Согнуть пополам и убедиться, что я до сих пор открыт и спокойно тебя приму.

Тони уже сильнее укусил бедро, увитое мышцами, и соскользнул со стула вниз. Стив глухо произнёс его имя, и оно прозвучало пошлее, чем любые ругательства, которые когда-либо вылетали изо рта Капитана Америки.

И всё же Стив сдерживался, вздрагивал, но не поддавался ласке, не полностью отзывался. Тони мог бы оскорбиться, если бы ему не было так знакомо это смущённое выражение лица.

— Так чего же тебе хочется, малыш? — пойманный на горячем Стив быстро отвёл взгляд, и улыбка Тони превратилась в коварную. Боже, как же Тони любил это в Стиве, эту возможность читать в нём, как в открытой книге. Что бы ни происходило в этой красивой голове, это, чёрт побери, стоило выманивать и вытаскивать, раз уж от одной мысли Стив так дёргался.

— Я… ну… — Стив настойчиво потянул Тони за волосы вверх, и тот встал. Суставы тихо щёлкнули, и это помогло справиться с разочарованием от того, что не получилось взять член Стива в рот — Тони бы никогда не признался в этом вслух, но он, пожалуй, был уже немного староват для того, чтобы ублажать своего парня, стоя на коленях на голом бетоне.

Стив метался взглядом по комнате, и у Тони перед глазами невольно возник образ беспокойно порхающих голубых бабочек… вау, да все ещё хуже, чем он думал, раз он уже дошел до чёртовых ассоциаций с бабочками… и Стив никак не мог отважиться посмотреть на Тони, пока тот не обнял его за шею и не притянул к себе, чтобы сбежать уж точно не получилось.

— Просто скажи это, Стив.

С самого начала их отношений Тони вроде бы хорошенько старался, чтобы соответствовать своей репутации полного энтузиазма сексуального экспериментатора. Конечно, им пришлось преодолеть некоторые трудности — у Тони, например, в приоритете значилось не позволить чересчур возбуждённому партнёру раздавить себя, — но он был, если можно так выразиться, весьма положительно настроен к предложениям Стива и удовлетворению его потребностей. Тем не менее, Стив, прикусив губу, опустил голову и…

Так…

Так.

Только секунду спустя Тони понял, что Стив не пытался спрятаться, а смотрел ему за спину, на дальнюю стену, у которой в полной боевой готовности стоял «Марк VII».

— Блядь, да, — хрипло и немного отчаянно вырвалось у Тони, и он кинулся целовать Стива. Все остальные блестящие мысли тут же пали смертью храбрых.

О да, это будет нечто. Тони до сих пор не поднимал эту тему, потому что у Стива она проскользнула лишь однажды в пылу эмоций, да и то он потом так явно пожалел о своих словах, что Тони чуть не счёл их простой умозрительной болтовнёй. Тем более что ещё до этого Тони напрямую попросил Стива трахнуть его, надев униформу Кэпа, а значит, Стив понимал, что Тони похожее предложение не шокирует. Честно признаться, границы допустимого в постели для Тони представляли собой размытые чёрточки на горизонте, до которых он никак не мог добраться — но ведь это должно только подстёгивать к новым свершениям, верно? А Стив так и не вернулся к своему вопросу, позволив Тони принять его за случайный баг.

Теперь же Стив провёл его спиной вперёд через всю комнату, с легкостью обойдя недоделанные проекты и разбросанные инструменты, и зажал между собой и холодной бронёй. Тони вдруг подумалось, что он серьёзно недооценил желания Стива.

Металлическая пластина вдавилась в спину, заставив зеркально выпятить грудь. По обнажённой коже рук побежали мурашки — Тони был как раз такого роста, что смог удобно опереться локтями на немного согнутые перчатки. Сбрендившие от возбуждения синапсы вопили, что это совсем как оказаться между двух Стивов: больших, сильных, надёжных, твёрдых ровно настолько, насколько нужно.

Тони беспечно и пьяно хохотнул, и Стив, споро раздевавший их обоих, немного отвлёкся. Его глаза уже лаково заблестели, так что изобразить вопросительный вид ему удалось с трудом. Тони покачал головой, откинул её на впадину, где мелкие шейные пластины переходили в плечо, и послушно подчинился действиям Стива.

В довольно эпичном послужном списке Тони оставалось мало белых пятен. Парочка анатомически невозможных для него поз, да несколько пунктов, вычеркнутых по соображениям безопасности — но фактически, если он чем-то искренне загорался, то тут же стремился воплотить это в жизнь.

Было лишь одно исключение. Железный человек.

У большинства его знакомых сложилось впечатление, что Тони немного влюблён в свою броню, но это было смехотворным, нелепейшим заблуждением. Тони сходил по ней с ума: если бы он мог добиться её согласия, то давно бы уже купил кольцо и стал добропорядочным семьянином. Это было самое идеальное и прекрасное его изобретение среди длинной череды других, чуть менее идеальных и прекрасных. С каждой следующей моделью, которые становились всё лучше и лучше, безрассудная привязанность Тони всё больше и больше росла. Он почти ежедневно доверял броне свою жизнь, тут просто глупо относиться к ней иначе, чем с безоговорочной преданностью.

Броня была его религией. Да ладно, как будто никому и невдомёк, что Тони Старк был бы и рад заняться сексом с объектом своего поклонения — но ему никогда раньше не встречался тот, кто спокойно бы это принял.

Ближе всех была Пеппер, единственная его женщина, которой он бы доверил нечто подобное. Впрочем, она во всё это ввязалась исключительно ради Тони — и он это ценил, не поймите его неправильно, но после инцидента под кодовым названием «засунь руку мне в грудь и вытащи оттуда одну штуку» Пеппер старалась обходить всё, что относилось к Железному человеку, по широкой дуге, так что с ней ничего бы не получилось.

А вот Стив работал с Железным человеком и полагался на него. Чёрт побери, Кэп подружился с Железным человеком за несколько месяцев до того, как Стив испытал к Тони в отсутствие его бронированной оболочки нечто большее, чем настороженное недоверие. К тому же, у Стиви очевидно был фетиш на ролевые костюмы — ещё плюс полторы тысячи градусов по Цельсию на всех приборах. 

У Тони резко закончился воздух: внезапно огромные сильные ладони подхватили его под бёдра, развели их и помогли зацепиться ногами за узкую талию. Спину обожгло металлическим холодом, что тоже не способствовало нормальному насыщению крови кислородом — но тут Стив чуть сдвинулся, освободил одну руку, обвёл скользким пальцем дырку… он что, взял любрикант с собой? Да уж, Тони подаёт отличный пример… и тут резко пришлось вспомнить, как дышать, иначе он бы просто рухнул в обморок и пропустил всё самое интересное.

Он протяжно застонал, сорвавшись почти на вой, когда Стив практически без усилий вставил палец. Внутри ещё с утра всё было очень чувствительным, так что теперь там заныло — а когда Стив скользнул назад и вдавил уже два пальца, принявшись тереть и растягивать, то прострелило лёгкой болью, как от свежего синяка. Между ними было так тесно и жарко, что Тони даже не сознавал, дошло уже дело до естественной смазки или нет, но в паху так дёргало каждый раз, как Стив трогал нужную точку… у них вроде бы Клинт считался снайпером, но у чёртова Стива с меткостью было не хуже… что, похоже, уже оба их живота стали мокрыми.

Если уж как на духу, Тони сомневался, что Стиву нравится больше — непосредственно секс или прелюдия. Он мог несуразно долго обжиматься с Тони на диване, как подросток, или, уложив его на спину, тереться об него, целую вечность раскрывая себя, пока Тони не исходил на жалобные мольбы. Так что сразу становилось понятно, насколько Стива проняло, раз уж он не дошёл до третьего пальца, а сразу приставил к дырке нечто гораздо более толстое. Тони это застало врасплох.

Он глухо охнул, и этот звук прокатился по пустой лаборатории, как пущенный умелой рукой кубик. Тони вцепился в плечи Стива, словно без этой опоры он так и рухнул бы на землю. По коже бежали горячие мурашки, а сзади контрастом то холодил, то согревал спину успевший немного потеплеть металл. Свежий воздух остужал вспотевшее тело, и Тони не в силах был сдержать дрожь, а Стив ещё и щедро делился наслаждением, впиваясь губами в горло и раз за разом поддавая снизу членом.

Ритм был медленный, на грани мучительного, но Тони не мог даже толком поворчать — куда там, ему дышать удавалось с трудом, настолько глубоко его имели. Он неуклонно сползал вниз: броня стала скользкой от пота, и он обвил её рукой за шею, чтобы удержаться. Громкий жадный стон Стива стал для него полной неожиданностью; он приподнял голову и увидел, что на скулах Стива расцвёл румянец, вызванный никак не физическим напряжением.

— Вот, значит, как? — прерывисто выговорил Тони; с каждым толчком по хребту продирало вспышками удовольствия. — Нравится, да?

Он почти с облегчением потерся разгорячённой щекой о прохладную поверхность. Лишь для того, чтобы спровоцировать Стива, он провёл языком по почти неразличимому шву, мазнул по щели рта, ощутив привкус металла и соли.

Стив полностью отпустил его и тут же придавил к броне одним своим весом, вышибив весь воздух из легких. Он стонал слишком порнографично для национального символа; заполошно погладив Тони по бокам, одной рукой он взял Тони за подбородок, и тому пришлось до боли выгнуть шею и почти что сплавиться с броней в одно целое. Другой рукой Стив, должно быть, схватился за тазовый шарнир «Марка VII», потому что при каждом движении его запястье скользило по внешней стороне бедра Тони. Возможно, Тони тут даже объективировали — по крайней мере, он решил потом серьёзно об этом подумать.

Именно в таких ситуациях он как никогда радовался, что гений — несмотря на то, что из него буквально вытрахивали душу, да ещё… ну правда, Тони был уверен на все сто, что на этот счёт проводят опросы общественного мнения… один из самых сексуальных мужчин планеты нетерпеливо поскуливал ему прямо в губы, Тони удалось достучаться до чего-то, отдалённо напоминавшего клетки мозга, и подправить пару настроек на браслетах «Марка VII».

Механизмы низко загудели, но Стив запоздал с реакцией секунды на две: он был слишком занят, вылизывая зубы мудрости Тони. Вздрогнув, он наконец разорвал поцелуй — как раз чтобы увидеть, что перчатки отделились от брони и собрались на предплечьях Тони, как в самом продвинутом научно-фантастическом бурлеск-шоу. И когда Тони провёл металлическим пальцем по изгибу задницы, Стив задрожал так сильно, что Тони на миг испугался, как бы они оба не упали.

— Тони!..

Такого полного муки возгласа Тони от Стива ещё не слышал, включая тот раз, когда Танос ударил его в грудь, переломав все рёбра. Его зрачки почти пугающе расширились, у него был такой беспомощный, потерянный и одновременно возбуждённый вид, что он бы, наверное, даже своё имя не смог назвать, если бы его попросили.

Внутри красноречиво дёрнулся член Стива, собственный позабытый член уже болезненно пульсировал, и, если честно, Тони готов был разрядиться и так, безо всякой дополнительной стимуляции.

— Нет-нет, пока нет, — услышал он собственный лихорадочный шёпот и сам не понял, к кому из них двоих он обращается. Он и представить себе не мог, что будет так… сильно, точнее, что Стива так унесёт. Другого такого человека, близкого к живому воплощению абсолютного самоконтроля, Тони ещё не встречал, однако же вот: Стив окончательно потерял голову из-за этого... из-за Тони. Эту его сторону вряд ли кому-то ещё удастся увидеть.

Так как из всего костюма на Тони были одни перчатки, о привычной ловкости приходилось только мечтать — не говоря уж о том, что его трясло, как девственницу в первую брачную ночь. И всё же ему удалось, всего пару раз промахнувшись, более-менее приноровиться, чтобы пальцем одной руки поглаживать дырку Стива, а другой терзать его красные окаменевшие соски. От неудобной позы руки ныли, внутренняя поверхность бёдер уже онемела — настолько приходилось напрягать мышцы, завтра на спине наверняка нальются интересной формы синяки, но, будь оно всё проклято, Тони не собирался из-за этой фигни прекращать ни на секунду раньше.

Только не сейчас, когда Стив напрочь забыл обо всех правилах и предосторожностях и просто-напросто использовал Тони так, как того требовало его тело, бормоча на ухо нечто бессвязное, но откровенно похожее на мольбу. Только не сейчас, когда внутри угнездилась нездоровая радость: как же, ему удалось то, чего ещё никому и никогда не удавалось — полностью подчинить Стива Роджерса.

Тони был слишком хорошо знаком с дурными зависимостями, чтобы понимать, что Стива затянуло надолго.

— О да, именно этого тебе хочется, да? — Тони убрал мокрые пряди, прилипшие ко лбу Стива, и насладился ответной дрожью. Он надавил чуть сильнее и самым кончиком пальца проник в дырку. Он не мог сейчас ничего чувствовать, но ему вполне хватало воспоминаний о тугом тепле. — Чтобы тебя трахнул Железный человек.

Стив разинул рот в немом крике, застыл на миг, и Тони втолкнул палец чуть глубже — да, без смазки, но Стиву только того и надо было. Он навалился на Тони, как будто полностью утратил контроль над своим телом, а дальше гравитация сделала своё дело: Тони сам насадился на его член по самое основание. Одну ладонь Стива зажало между ними, прямо на реакторе. Другой он ласково обхватил шлем — как будто это было нечто гораздо большее, чем пустая железяка, — и впился страстным поцелуем в щель рта.

Мир перевернулся, как на русских горках, и Тони очнулся уже на полу, сидя сверху на Стиве. Его член так надавил на простату, что перед глазами замелькали звёзды. Стив мелко вздрагивал, как наркоман в ломке, его рваные частые выдохи звучали для Тони как музыка. Интересно, насколько быстро получится сделать и повесить на стену табличку с гравировкой «В этом самом месте Капитан Америка кончил так, что у него подкосились колени; Энтони Старк официально объявляется Богом секса».

По виду Стива было непонятно, он уже совсем всё или ещё нет, но его член пока твёрдо стоял, так что когда Тони на пробу приподнялся, это было очень даже приятно. Струйка тёплой спермы стекла вниз. Большие ладони легли на его задницу: Стив легко мог бы остановить его, но не стал, только поддержал. Тони скользнул обратно, по телу снова побежали искры удовольствия.

Изнутри рвался хрип, но Тони подавил его, лишь бы лучше слышать родные до боли стоны; он опёрся руками в перчатках на грудь Стива и задвигался вверх-вниз, чувствуя, как внутри всё горит и распирает, как протестуют перенапрягшиеся мышцы. Лишь бы не пересечь тонкой грани: у Стива могло с головокружительной скоростью снова встать, а Тони сомневался, что готов к ещё одному раунду. И вместе с тем у него было такое ощущение, что если он вот-вот не спустит, его яйца просто оторвутся и куда-нибудь укатятся.

Прохладный исцарапанный металл коснулся горячей кожи, и у Тони на миг перехватило дыхание, как будто ледяная молния ударила прямиком в пах; по спине прокатилась сладкая приятная дрожь. Любрикант бы, конечно, не помешал, хотя с члена натекло немало — так что дрочил Тони себе беспощадно, безостановочно и резко.

Стив с очередным стоном поддал бёдрами снизу. Опустив взгляд, Тони увидел, что Стив, хоть ещё не до конца пришёл в себя, не отрываясь, наблюдал за ним; широко распахнутые голубые глаза следили за перчаткой. Стоит признать, картинка и вправду была неплохой: блестящее алое и сияющее золотое вокруг багровой головки. Такое пристальное внимание заводило, подталкивало вперёд, как будто Тони предстояло запустить какое-то новое изобретение, которое могло или заработать лучше некуда, или брызнуть осколками в лицо. Чуть надавить, чуть ускориться, потереть, повернуть. Самые основы механической физики — трение и вращение.

Тони уже давно перерос стыд за то, как глупо охал, когда кончал. Да ему вообще было не до того сейчас, когда сперма пятнала перчатку, белые капли падали на живот Стива, а каждую жилку в теле дёргало, как будто репульсор подключили к аккумулятору. 

Тони буквально рухнул на Стива. А что, вполне справедливо, учитывая, что именно из-за него они и оказались на полу. А ещё именно из-за него Тони чувствовал себя так, словно перед ними бросили гранату с выдернутой чекой, и они оба накрыли её собой. Гранату, которая исполняет сексуальные желания. 

— Мы просто обязаны это повторить, — пробормотал Тони в плечо Стива. Тело пока отказывалось подчиняться командам мозга, так что на выходе получилась какая-то несуразица. Впрочем, судя по всему, его прекрасно поняли.

Тони думал, что Стиву быстрее надоест валяться на голом бетоне под двумя сотнями фунтов живого веса, однако же он довольно нескоро заёрзал и помог Тони перевернуться, пробубнив что-то про душ. Он снова залился краской — большая девчонка! — и как же Тони влип, если в голове звенело только одно: как это очаровательно. Ну да, он немного влюблён в Стива. Но кто мог бы его в этом обвинить?

Он послушно позволил впихнуть себя в необходимый минимум одежды, чтобы, если вдруг кто попадётся навстречу, не слишком шокировать своим внешним видом. Он даже проделал весь путь наверх самостоятельно, решительно отказавшись от крепкой дружеской руки — хотя ни один из участников их команды, с которыми они делили Башню, не был слеп, так что его хромота точно не осталась бы незамеченной. Да и завтра он тоже будет забавно переваливаться с ноги на ногу... Тони ухмыльнулся: у него уже возникла идея о том, что можно сделать со сменной паховой пластиной в броне.

Стив немного повернулся на Железном человеке? Ну так что ж, он выбрал себе как раз нужного парня: инженера.


End file.
